


(let's make new) memories

by sehunuhh



Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: thank you, prompt generator.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847575
Kudos: 14





	(let's make new) memories

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :-)

Sehun groaned as he put down the last box he had to carry from the truck they rented to help them move into the new house.

"I don't think i'll be carrying anything that weighs more than a pound for a long time," he complained as he dropped himself on the sofa. "my arms are killing me."

"Stop being a baby," Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "i told you some of the guys are free but no, you wanted to show off those biceps you've been working hard on. And we can't live like this, babe, we have to unpack too."

"Fuck me," Sehun grumbled which Jeonghan just laughed off.

"If you can just stop whining and help me here, maybe we could try that out later," he winked. "Come on, it'll be easy. i labeled the boxes, see? get up and start unpacking, mister. I won't tolerate laziness in our house."

Sehun unconsciously smiled at that. Their home.

\---

It was sometime later when Jeonghan opened a box full of pictures. some were in frames, but most of them were still in photo albums which made him curious because he hasn't seen them before. Maybe it was stuck in the attic like all the other embarrassing things Sehun had managed to hide from him through the years.

He pulled one album out and opened it; it was Sehun's baby pictures. his face lit up; the first and only time he had saw these was when he first visited the Oh household and Sehun's mom dragged him to show the photos off. He remembered cooing non-stop and even when they were on their way that night, Jeonghan had to fight the urge to pinch his boyfriend's cheek.

There was one particular photo that caught his attention then, and it still is his favorite in the bunch.

"And here I thought you'll be the hardworking one. What made you stop?" Sehun tsk-ed as he carried their books to put on the shelves and frowned as he recognized what his boyfriend was holding. "Is that me?"

"Baby Sehun is my favorite. You were such a precious, toothy child," Jeonghan grinned at him. "Well, you still are."

"Can't believe mom had managed to sneak that one in," Sehun murmured. "Babe, our stuff won't move themselves. Please, let's get a move on so we can finish fast and then we can finally test the bed."

"Ugh, i take it back. you're gross."

"You love me, anyway."

"Unfortunately," Jeonghan smirked and Sehun yelled an indignant hey. "I wanna put this up on the wall."

"No," was the quick reply.

"Please, babe?"

"No, Jeonghan."

"Please?" Jeonghan stood up from where he was and stuck himself on Sehun's back, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Please please please."

"No no no." 

Jeonghan huffed as he thought of ways to make him say otherwise, and the idea popped out swiftly.

"If you let me put the photo up on the wall, we can stop unpacking now and i'll have you do me on the new bed all night," Jeonghan purred on Sehun's ear, making the taller one shiver and that's when he knew that he got Sehun hook, line and sinker. "Please, baby."

"Jeonghan yoon, you're unfair," Sehun breathed. "Fine."

"Yes! I love you, baby," Jeonghan giggled as he tiptoed to kiss Sehun. "drop the books and carry me instead."

"Oh, i will," Sehun chuckled as he unceremoniously kicked the boxes that hindered their way to the bedroom. Jeonghan's laughter was muffled with Sehun's lips, replaced with moans. "You asked for it."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :-)


End file.
